Everything will be ok
by Yumeless
Summary: Elle a tenu bon jusqu'à maintenant, juste pour être sûre que tout irait bien pour lui, juste pour le rencontrer une dernière fois avant de complètement disparaître. "Tout ira bien, Roxas."


*_Musique de victoire de FF7_* Et non je ne suis pas morte! \o/ Juste très occupée pour écrire mes fics avec le boulot à la fac et aussi prise d'une légère flemmardise aiguë. u_u Mais tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes possibles. \o/

Bref, hier, j'ai décidé de me bouger un peu le popotin pour me remettre à écrire. Mis à part que l'écriture des chapitres suivants de mes fics longues est en cours (vous pouvez en voir l'évolution sur mon profil maintenant u_u ), j'ai eu une petite inspiration pour un nouvel OS aujourd'hui, ce qui a donné cette petite fanfic que voici.

Et non, vous ne rêvez pas: ce n'est pas du yaoi! (C'est très rare que je fasse une fic sans, alors savourez la bandes d'ingrats u_u *paf* ) \o/

J'aime beaucoup Xion -_et je mord tous ceux qui osent dire que c'est une Mary Sue è_é_ - et j'avais envie de faire une fic sur elle pour changer un peu. :3 Bref, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce petit os que voici.

**Genre:** Friendship

**Rating:** K

**Pairing:** Aucune, ou RokuShion si vous y tenez vraiment. u_u

**Disclamer: **Touuuuuut appartient à Square Enic.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>Everything will be ok<span>

Au final, je n'ai jamais vraiment su si j'avais un cœur ou non, si ce que je pensais ressentir était réel ou une simple illusion. Après tout, j'étais un simili, et les similis non pas de cœur.

Et pourtant, je sus que la première sensation que je ressentis en retournant en Sora était, elle, bien réelle. C'était de la peur. La peur de ne pas savoir où j'allais, ce que j'allais devenir, et si au final, ma vie avait seulement eu un sens.

J'étais en train de tomber lentement, c'était comme si j'étais dans la mer, mais je ne ressentais pas la texture de l'eau autour de moi. Juste du vide. J'avais peur. Peu à peu tout devenait sombre, et j'avais l'impression que bientôt j'allais disparaître dans ces obscures profondeurs. Était-ce parce que j'étais un simili que je desservais à m'évaporer dans les ténèbres? Est-ce que ça m'allait vraiment comme ça?

« Non! »

Paniquant, je me mis à regarder désespérément autour de moi, cherchant une issue, une aide. Je voulais bouger mais j'étais dans l'incapacité de contrôler ou stopper ma chute. Tout était noir autour de moi.

Soudain, alors que je pensais que j'allais dériver ainsi à jamais avant de disparaître, je sentis des bras me retenir dans mon dos et une douce lumière apparu autour de moi. Elle était rassurante, chaleureuse, le sentiment de peur s'échappa aussitôt sans que je ne puis l'expliquer.

« Tout va bien, Roxas. murmura mon sauveur. Tout va bien, je suis là. Tu n'as rien à craindre. »

Je fermai les yeux en signe d'apaisement. J'ignorais qui était derrière moi... mais sa présence m'était familière, de même que sa voix. J'étais pourtant incapable de dire qui c'était, mais j'avais le sentiment de pouvoir lui accorder toute ma confiance.

Finalement, les ténèbres se dissipèrent, laissant apparaitre un imposant vitrail lumineux où figurait un dessin de Sora. Serait-ce... le cœur de Sora?

Lentement, je fus déposé dessus alors que mon sauveur me relâchait. Immédiatement, je me retournai pour voir son visage. C'était une jeune fille de mon âge, possédant les mêmes yeux que moi et de courts cheveux noirs. Aussi, fait plutôt étrange, elle était simplement vêtue du manteau de l'organisation. Le sentiment que je la connaissais ne fit que grandir en moi, mais pourtant, j'étais incapable de savoir d'où ainsi que de retrouver son nom.

« Qui es-tu? » demandai-je avec une certaine hésitation.

Elle eut un doux sourire, s'approchant de moi pour saisir mes mains dans les siennes.

« ça n'a pas d'importance, Roxas. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne te souviens pas.

-Je...

-Je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps maintenant, je vais devoir retourner dormir.

-Dormir? Je ne comprend pas. »

Elle secoua légèrement la tête.

« Roxas, ne t'en fais pas. Tout ira bien maintenant. Même si je ne serais plus vraiment là, je serais toujours avec toi. Tu sais, je suis vraiment heureuse d'avoir pu te revoir une dernière fois. »

Le sourire qu'elle eut à cet instant fut d'une telle tristesse que je sentis mon cœur se serrer dans ma poitrine. Je ne savais pas qui elle était, ni même son nom. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'elle était quelqu'un de très important pour moi, et que je ne voulais pas la perdre. Je la pris alors dans mes bras, la serrant contre moi.

« Ne me dis pas ça avec un tel sourire... »

Elle sembla surprise un instant, avant de me rendre l'étreinte, souriant faiblement.

« Je suis désolée... Ne t'en fais pas, Roxas. Tu ne disparaitras pas, j'y veillerais. »

Soudain, sans que j'ai le temps de dire quoique ce soit, j'eus l'horreur de la voir de devenir peu à peu transparente, jusqu'à que le bas de son corps ne commence à disparaitre sous la forme d'une fumé noire.

« Qu-! Non! Ne part pas!

-Je n'ai pas le choix, Roxas. Mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais mourir, je retourne seulement là où je le dois. »

Elle sourit de nouveau, me prenant la main alors que la moitié de son torse s'était déjà évaporé.

« Merci pour tout, Roxas. J'ai vraiment été heureuse de te rencontrer. »

Sur ces quelques mots, elle disparu complètement, me laissant figé sur place. Non, non! Pas encore, je n'allais pas encore la perdre! Je tombai à genoux, une larme coulant sur ma joue. J'avais envie de crier son nom mais j'étais incapable de le retrouver.

Je remarquai alors qu'il y avait quelque chose dans mon poing, que j'avais refermé sur elle en espérant pouvoir la retenir. Je l'ouvris lentement, pour découvrir à l'intérieur un petit coquillage de couleur bleu et rose. L'observant un instant, je le caressai du bout des doigts. Je ne me souvenais plus très bien pourquoi, mais je savais que j'en avais reçu des semblables par le passé. Par quelqu'un de très important... Une amie que j'avais oubliée malgré moi.

Fermant les yeux, je me redressai avant d'inspirer lentement.

« Oui, tout ira bien... Xion. »

* * *

><p>Je suis horrible, hein? Fallait encore que je fasse un truc triste... Que voulez-vous, on se refait pas. u_u<p>

N'hésitez pas me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce petit os. :3


End file.
